


Mommy

by Azar



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Kent celebrates her first Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DebC for being my farm life resource, and LaCasta for beta-ing.

It was not uncommon for Martha to wake up in the morning to a half-empty bed. Jonathan awoke before dawn to start barn chores, and while she kept telling him the responsibility was just as much hers as it was his, there were still days when he would deliberately turn off the alarm and let her sleep in. And in spite of herself, she appreciated it sometimes--she'd married a farmer, and accepted all that came with that choice, but it wasn't always easy to adjust her city-raised body to country sleep cycles. Even after all these years.

What was unusual, though, was to be awakened by the smell of coffee and the chatter of voices, one of them babbling in what sounded like nonsense to a human ear and the other, deeper one responding in utter fascination as if he understood and was captivated by every word.

A smile blossomed across her face. She'd always known that Jonathan would make a wonderful father.

But...as her mind woke slowly she began to puzzle again over the smells that were creeping up the stairs into the bedroom--not only coffee, but eggs, bacon, and something with blueberries. Normally if she didn't help Jonathan with the chores, she'd try to have breakfast ready for him by the time he came in. Rarely did she find it waiting for her when she came downstairs, and it wasn't their anniversary, so what was the occasion?

Still wondering, Martha slipped out of bed, pulled on a robe, and padded softly towards the kitchen. Before she had gone more than two steps she heard eager little feet on the floor below, and found Clark waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, smiling broadly.

When she reached him and hoisted him into her grateful arms, he threw his pudgy arms around her neck and proclaimed, "Pappy Mudday, Mommy!"

For an instant, she could have sworn her heart stopped. Mommy--Clark had never called her Mommy before! Swallowing a knot in her throat, she glanced over to where Jonathan was setting a plate of blueberry waffles on the table. He looked up sheepishly and smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, Martha."

Between years of disappointed hopes and the excitement of the past months, she'd completely forgotten. Looking from her husband to her miraculous new son, Martha found herself speechless. It was Mother's Day. It was Mother's Day for *her*. And oh what a gift her two men had already given her!

Her voice thick with unexpected happiness, she forced out, "Thank you, Clark..." Martha's arms tightened around the boy as she kissed his soft curls and lifted her eyes to meet Jonathan's across the room. "Mommy's having a very Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
